


Trevelyan

by Ohsoprecious



Series: Vexeris Trevelyan [21]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Skyhold (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohsoprecious/pseuds/Ohsoprecious
Summary: Dorian returns to Skyhold, just in time
Relationships: Dorian Pavus/Male Trevelyan, Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus
Series: Vexeris Trevelyan [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/318137
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be part of a longer story, sorry that it ends abruptly, but don't worry, I won't leave you with a cliffhanger!

Two years, seven months and three days. That's how long Dorian Pavus was gone from Skyhold. A lot more time than he'd originally planned. More than double the time.

It had been horrible and exciting at the same time. The grueling hours spend researching laws and precedents, the meetings with the Magisters and the whole Magisterium. The rare assassination attempts that made it trough the web of Inquisition spies around him. And most of all, no Vexeris.

Yet, he'd made it. In the time he'd spent back home, he'd managed staggering progress. While he couldn't outright abolish slavery, he managed to introduce a set of rules, meant to protect them from people like Danarius, who raped and experimented on them, used their blood in demonic rituals.

But his biggest victory was by far a new law regulating the lyrium consumption. While before Templars in the Imperium were powerless, with the flow of lyrium restored, they could do their job more effectively and thanks to him, no longer were at the beck and call of the Magisters, but were instead an independent group, who only answered to the highest clerics in the chantry.

That had not been his idea, but for a conservative nation, it was a staggering change nonetheless.

When he left, others had taken over and were currently trying to have a seat in the Magisterium reserved for a Soporati, someone to represent the people who weren't lucky enough to be born with mana pools and magical abilities.

All in all, he was amazed he'd accomplished everything in such a short time. Then again, he had a reason for moving things along. Dorian Pavus had somewhere to return to, after all.

The gates were open, a sign of peacetime, welcoming pilgrims, visitors, petitioners and potential recruits. In the years since Corypheus the Inquisition had only grown, both in power and influence. No one did anything in Thedas anymore, against the Inquisition's wishes. Not even Tevinter, where they were equally afraid and impressed with the organization.

With the mages free and the Templars either in the Inquisition or disbanded, colleges had started popping up. Places were mages could train, sometimes even live, in peace, but without the restrictions of the Circle. Most had Inquisition soldiers stationed there, to deal with problems that arose. Blood magic was still heavily combated, after all.

"Present yourself," ordered the young guard at the gates, trying to sound authoritarian.

He was barely out of childhood. He must have been desperate to serve and tugged at Cullen's heartstrings. The Commander must have put him here to keep him safe until he was actually ready for combat.

"Loyd, that's....Lord Pavus, you're free to pass," said another guard next to him, eyes wide, recognizing him. The younger guard's eyes popped opens in surprise.

"That's the Inquisitor's magister, right?" he heard him whisper to this colleague, as he rode past.

"Yes, but sush, or he'll hear you."

He hadn't told Vexeris he was coming. He'd mentioned he was getting ready to return, something that, he hoped, had the man ecstatic, but not when.

When he wrote the letter, even he wasn't sure when he'd come home. There seemed like there always was something more to do, a new possible ally to meet.

It was his father, of all people, that encouraged him to go. Since the birth of his little sister, Halward Pavus had mellowed considerably, now that the fate of the bloodline didn't rest on Dorian's shoulders alone anymore. His mother was against it, still sour that she never managed to take advantage of the Inquisitor's brief and sparse visits.

But he didn't care. Once he'd decided he was going home, the rest of it had gone over quickly. Even the journey had seemed less grueling. Except for the ship. That had been exactly as awful as he remembered.

He couldn't hold back a snicker as he came into the the main hall, still covered with Tevinter statues and decor. The room, at least, hadn't changed a bit.

He hoped it was the same with Vex and most importantly his feelings towards him.

It had been a little more than a year since they'd seen each other. And letters, however frequent, were insufficient.

He wanted to touch him, to feel him against his body again. His chest warmed at the mere thought.

The first one he saw was Josephine. Her hair was styled differently that before and her clothes had dropped the ever present golden hues, but otherwise she seemed the same.

He was wrapped in a cloak, his dragon bone staff in his back, so he didn't fault her for not seeing him immediately. He looked too much like a pilgrim.

When she did however, she jumped, nearly losing her papers, a bright welcoming smile spreading as she left the guards she was speaking to and waved at him, walking towards him.

"Thank the Maker you're here! Truly, He must have sent you, because your timing couldn't be better."

Alright.....he had hoped for a warm welcome, but this was....too much. As much as he liked to boast about himself, there was no way she would be greeting him like that if something wasn't wrong.

"Lady Monteliyet?" he asked, carefully, arching one eyebrow, already steeling himself.

"Something has happened."

"No! Here I thought you were just that amazed to see me!"

Josephine however remained impassable in the face of his sarcasm. "How well do you know the Inquisitor's family?"

Dorian frowned, not liking this. He never liked it when Vexeris's family was mentioned. "Enough."

She looked down at her feet, sad, before she regained her composure and looked up again. "I've made a.....blunder."

"Yes?" he said, trying to urge her, without being impolite.

"You must know that I've been handling the Trevelyans myself, without passing through the Inquisitor, aside from his eldest brother Maxwell."

"It's was my suggestion. An alternative to Leliana's more....unpleasant approach."

"Yes," she said, pleased that he remembered. As if he'd ever forget something like that.

"However, as of late, with both Corypheus and you gone, his parents, his mother especially, were very insistent about his return to Ostwick and marriage to a certain Helena Vale, a cousin of prince Sebastian, as it were."

"Me?" he asked, ignoring the spike of anger at the name. And the suggestion.

"When you left, rumors said the Inquisitor was available again and...."

"I see," he said, irritated. "So, what happened?"

"Two months ago, his parents went to the local chantry and.....signed the papers required for the marriage plans." Dorian paled, while Josephine continued," the Inquisitor was furious. I've never seen him so.....he exploded, and Cullen had to restrain him or I fear he would've taken it out in his family's messenger. For days, you couldn't talk to him. He was...."

"Out of his mind?" he suggested. He couldn't fault her, Vex could be terrifying. He'd let Sera beat a noble to death, at his feet and hardly blinked. And after what his mother did to him.....it's not like it was going to be pretty.

"I know it's....difficult..to watch him flip out, Josephine, but....trust me when I say, they have not been kind to him."

She nodded, calming down, somewhat. "There's more. They threatened to disown him, if he didn't show up for the wedding. It would be a scandal, the Inquisitor disavowed by his own family! So I....tried to solve it. I invited them here and...."

"You _what?_ "

All heads turned instantly and Josephine paled. Dorian never, _never_ , raised his voice. She looked horrified.

"I thought if I could just sit them down and talk about it....."

"Maker's breath did you actually put them in a room together?"

He was trembling and it wasn't because of the cold. He was angry.

"No. I didn't. The Inquisitor left this morning with Bull and Sera. He said that if the matter wasn't resolved by the time he came back, he would do it himself."

"Do you know where he's gone off to?"

"No." she said, eyes downcast, "Dorian....what...I don't understand, he's usually so kind."

He deflated at her mortified tone. It must have been a complete shock to her, her usually considerate and kind leader suddenly raving like a lunatic. What's more, he probably yelled at her, which was something he never would've done. He adored Josephine and had, more than once, gone out of his way to make her smile.

He pushed her lightly towards the door to her office, where he knew they'd have privacy. He wasn't sure what Vexeris's reaction would be, but Josie was frightened and he couldn't allow that. She needed to trust the Inquisitor, not begin to doubt him.

"Josephine, you realize that if I tell you, you can never let anyone know. No one."

She nodded, completely focused on him. Dorian shifted his weight, uncomfortable. It really wasn't his place to tell. But, after what happened she had a right to know.

"He hates his parents," he started, sitting down," and the feeling is mutual. They....did things to him, to try and force him to...comply to their wishes."

"What do you mean?" she asked, quietly, eyeing him carefully.

"It's not pretty," he warned, reminding himself this wasn't Leliana. This was Josephine, extraordinary good at her job, but naive when pulled out of the rules of the Game.

But she nodded and he complied, telling himself this was necessary, or she would never understand Vexeris's behavior. Or forgive him.

"His mother tortured him," he said, trying to keep himself from shaking, ignoring the little gasp that escaped her mouth, before she muffled herself with her hand,"then put him on a bed, where she forced a prostitute to rape him. To cure his _aberration_ ," he hissed.

She went pale, her eyes tearing up and he passed her a handkerchief. "As far as I know, it lasted a while. Until his instructor got him out. He died during the escape. Left him his house and money."

"I.....Maker save me....what have I done?"

Dorian blinked. He'd expected her to ask questions, to want to help him, not go straight to self flagellation. "It's not like he ever told anyone. Even I only know because I saw the scars."

"Scars?" she asked, sniffing, looking at him with horror.

"The.....whip marks on his back....he was young so, they're mostly faded. You have to be really close to see them."

"How old was he?"

"I don't know. I only know that he took up smuggling after that and never spoke to a family member again, until Maxwell begged him to go to the Conclave instead of him."

All of a sudden she sprung up as if burned. "Max?! Did he.....MAX!" she shouted, startling him.

He jumped up as well, realization dawning on him, when Maxwell Trevelyan came through the door, confused, but rushing to Josephine's side as soon as he saw her.

"Maker's breath! Josie what happened?"

She flinched away from his grip. If Dorian ever entertained the notion of trying to get a rise out of Josephine in the future, he would remind himself of this moment. The crying woman, the sweet and gentle, always polite Josephine, roared at the eldest Trevelyan, making him flinch, completely taken aback. "YOU! Tell me you didn't know! Tell me you didn't or so help me...."

Dorian quickly grasped her arm, forcing her to turn towards him. "Josephine, no one, _no one_ , knows. You hear me?"

She sobbed into her handkerchief, nodding.

"Dorian! Andraste preserve me, I'm glad to see you, but what is going on? Vex has lost his mind and now my fiancé is crying her eyes out."

Oh. His eyes flickered between them. He had not known about that particular twist of fate.

No matter, this was hardly the time.

"Where is your mother?" he asked, not even sure if he wanted an answer.

The man frowned, clutching the antivan to his chest, comforting her, even if he had no clue what was wrong with her. "She's in her room. Last I checked anyway."


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't Josephine's panicked shout that stopped him. Nor did the guard that came to help her, but immediately jumped back, when a ball of fire materialised in his hand. It wasn't even the prospect of killing someone in cold blood.

Cullen stopped him, darkening the entrance to the main hall, before he could slip away. He didn't sap his mana, nor did he draw his sword. He simply looked at him, confused, before stepping forward and suppressing his magic just enough for the spellin his hand to die.

"Commander. I....it seems the air here has become a trifle tense, since I left."

He arched one blonde eyebrow, not falling for it in the slightest, but still carrying that unique brand of firm gentleness that characterised him.

"I don't know what's happening here. What I do know is that Lady Trevelyan's arrival has her son on a nervous breakdown." he said, lowering his voice, taking care not to be overheard by all the nobles, desperate for a hint on what was going on. "I think you should come to my office, Dorian, so we can talk about this."

The mage frowned, but Cullen squeezed his hand, pulling at him, until he was sure he was following.

"Well, this is a surprise. The Vint's back."

Dorian was startled by the sudden booming voice, looking back to Cullen, who was closing behind him.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Vexeris and Sera?"

"Hello to you too, Dorian. It's been years. I am fine, thank you for asking," he said, sarcasm dripping, amused by his own joke.

Dorian scoffed, rolling his eyes at him. "Yes, yes, we can do all that later, you ox. After we solve this."

Bull's expression darkened, his previous joviality gone. He crossed his arms, sitting on Cullen's desk, looking at the both of them. "You think I was going to let him into open combat in the state he's in?"

"How is he?" he asked, carefully. His worry was clenching at his throat, making it hard to breathe. It was taking all his years at the Tevinter courts, not to show it. If he even managed to fool he qunari.

"He's angry, mostly. Isn't thinking clearly. That can get you killed real easy on the field. Refuses to talk about why and avoids Cole like the plague. The kid's holed up at his usual spot, curled on himself. Whatever's going on, it's overwhelming him."

"Has Cole said anything?"

"No. He simply cries and whimpers, as if he's wounded. Not one word, though."

Dorian exhaled. It was bad enough he had told Josephine. He didn't need others to know.

"I hate to ask this, Dorian, but....did this happen before and we just never noticed?" asked Cullen, worried.

"No. Never. And....I know it looks bad, but...."

"He's been through some shit, that much is clear," said Bull, frowning," if I had to guess, he's been imprisoned at some point in his life. Probably somewhere dark. And restrained, too."

Dorian took in a deep breath. Damn him for being so perceptive.

"How do you know?"

"Hey, I've traveled with the man for years. He's tense as a virgin in a brothel in dark enclosed spaces. When he's afraid, he'll touch one of his wrists, as if checking for restraints. There's also the way he's immediately defensive with older women."

"And that is related to his family, how?"

The qunari shrugged. "If anyone knows, it's him," he said, gesturing to Dorian," but I doubt he'd tell us."

"Dorian?"

He looked at the both of them. They were expecting him to say something, give an explanation. And he....

"Look Vint, I know you don't want to betray his trust. But this isn't just about him anymore. Whatever happened, someone needs to know. Preferably someone that isn't holed up in his rooms."

"Bull, we shouldn't force Dorian to talk. The Inquisitor has trust issues as it is."

"I told Josie," he said, interrupting whatever discussion they were about to have," I won't tell anyone else."

"Why her?"

Cullen looked...almost hurt. He was a good friend to the both of them. He probably felt betrayed. But this wasn't a matter of trust.

"Because the both of you know what it's like to bury something so deep, it would destroy you to bring it out. Josie doesn't."

"And she'd look at him differently, if no one ever gave her an explanation. I get it," grumbled the qunari. "Just tell me how close I was, Vint."

He didn't answer, but something on his face must've betrayed him, because he grunted, looking away.

"You know, I promised myself I wouldn't go in blindly anymore, after Meredith."

"I'm sorry, Cullen. If he decides to tell you, and I think he should, I'll discuss this to your heart's content. Otherwise, my lips are sealed."

Cullen harrumphed. "Whatever this is, it probably happened in those four months he was below the grid. Even Leliana couldn't trace him."

"What?" he asked, feeling the blood freeze in his veins.

The Commander looked at him quizzically. "Leliana made an extensive research on him, when he survived the Conclave explosion. She said that, aside from being a smuggler, the only other odd thing was his four month disappearance. One day he was in Ostwick and then four months later he reappeared in Markham, living off the inheritance of a certain Servis Amadrilan. Though, she said that was probably not his real name."

"Uhu. It's Servis Almadaris. He was supposed to be executed in 9:15 in Minrathous. The name is...he must have just mixed up some letters. He probably counted on the fact most hunters wouldn't think he'd go by such a similar name."

"Did the Inquisitor tell you?"

"No. I've gone over every person who tried to reform Tevinter, to see what mistakes they made. He was accused of blood magic. He escaped a day before they arrested him."

Cullen frowned. "How did he inherit from a blood mage?"

"That was that Tevinter instructor Solas asked about, isn't it? He told us the man left him everything."

"Yes."

Four months. _Four_ months. Maker, he was feeling woozy. They couldn't have really kept in a dungeon all that time, could they? And his brothers? How much did Maxwell know? And Stephan? Vex was closer to his eldest brother, but he'd told him they were both good people. And his father? Did he know? The Inquisitor had only spoke of his mother.....doing it, but his own father had to have known. There was simply no way he couldn't.

What did she even tell them? Did no one look for him? For _four_ months?

"Dorian, is everything all right? You've gone pale."

He hadn't even noticed Cullen come closer to him, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"I...I need to see him."


	3. Chapter 3

The walk to the Inquisitor's tower seemed endless. At least to Dorian.

When he'd imagined coming back, he never thought it would be quite like this. Still, it was comforting to know that when Vex was involved, everyone deferred to him.

At least that hadn't changed.

"I've called back the others. Just so you know," Cullen said, just before he opened the door to the tower.

"The others?"

"The inner circle."

"You mean...they all stayed?"

Cullen looked at him quizzically. "No. Not all. And I couldn't contact all of them. Hawke and his group are too far away to come back quickly. But I'm expecting Cassandra and Blackwall to be here in a few hours."

"And Vivenne?"

"She's in Halamshiral. She left two years ago. Didn't the Inquisitor tell you?"

"Not really. But enough! I need to...."

"Go to him. Good luck," he said, shooting him a sympathetic smile.

The stairs had never felt longer, but he arrived. Only to have the tip of an arrow pointed at his head.

"Sera. Hello to you too."

"Oh!" she said, visibly surprised,"you back?"

"Yes. Provided you don't shoot me with that thing in the next few seconds."

"I should," she grimaced," Inky's freaking out. And.....I tried even cookies, but...."

She was worried. The elf that claimed she didn't care about anything other then herself was worried.

"I know. Cullen told me. I'll....I need to talk to him."

She lowered the bow, but didn't uncock the arrow. "You fix him, you hear. I want Inky back."

He was honestly warmed. He never thought she'd actually display her emotions like this. Usually, whenever she felt sad or angry she took it out on something or someone.

"I'll try."

With a deep breath, he opened the door.

Dorian didn't see him immediately. Or more like, it took him a few seconds to realize he wasn't in the room, itself.

"Vexeris?" he called, the name foreign on his lips. It had been a while, since he'd called him by his full name.

There was a thud. And the sound of something heavy landing on stone.

"Dorian?"

For a moment he forgot everything. Why he was here. Why he was anxious. The whole situation. He simply ran.

For a moment there was nothing more important that having him in his arms again. Feeling his body against him. Kissing him, those warm lips, his stubble prickling at his skin, his tongue andthe way he always smiled when it ended.

"Dorian, what....."

He didn't let him finish as he crushed their mouths together again. Maker he'd missed him, he'd missed him so much. Every fiber of his being was rejoicing. He felt like he was about to explode.

He forgot everything else, but him.

To feel his hands again, against his skin. His mouth on his body. To feel him against himself again, as he roamed Vex's body, not having forgotten anything about him.

And when Vex filled him, he knew he was home.

It was only hours later, that he remembered. And regained the ability to speak.

But Vex was sleeping soundly beside him and by the dark circles on his face, it looked like it had been a long while since he'd slept properly.

So he let him be, quickly dressing himself, covering himself just enough to step outside, just for a moment.

"Uh. Sera owes me 10 crowns. I knew you'd do it. You probably didn't get a word out, did you?"

"How can you tell?"

"Aside from the fact that I have eyes, Vint? You reek of sex."

He grimaced at Bull's amused expression. "I just wanted to let Sera know, he's calm. For now."

Bull grunted. "Look Vint. I didn't want to bring this up in front of Cullen, but....I have a fairly good idea what happened."

"If you have, why didn't say something?"

"Because.....I wanted to see what you wanted to do first."

"What I want, Bull, is Vexeris's family gone. Preferably somewhere where they can't arrange marriages behind his back."

"Was it his mother or his father that whipped him?"

He froze. Was he playing him? Was he trying this luck, testing out theories, trying to make him confirm them, thinking Bull had figured it out?

"He went into a panic attack, when he saw a public whipping of an elven boy, up in Val Royeaux. It's not hard to connect the dots, Dorian."

He looked away, turning around, but Bull grabbed him, stopping him.

"By your reaction, there's something else too. And that something was in the four months Cullen mentioned. It had you white as a sheet."

"Let me go, you ox."

The man released him. "You can't fix this by yourself, Dorian."

"Be that as it may, it's _his_ choice who to tell. Just keep his damn parents away."

"Or what? You'll kill them?"

Dorian looked back for just a second. "Yes," he said, with a voice he barely recognized himself.

Somehow he didn't think Bull would doubt his intentions.


	4. Chapter 4

"You're really here."

There was wonder in his azure eyes. Wonder and happiness, as a bright smile curved his lips. Dorian's heart skipped several beats. After all this time apart, if anything he just appreciated him even more. The dotted tattoo under his left eye. The ever messy red hair. The faints freckles. Maker, he was every bit as handsome as he remembered. And there was the same love and adoration in his eyes, as the last time he saw him.

"I thought I was dreaming again."

He wanted to come up with something witty to say. Anything truly, even something that wasn't really funny. But his mind was blank. He'd dreamed of waking up next to him so many times before...he understood all too well.

"Are you here to....visit?"

"No. I am here to stay," he said, once he managed to form the words. It took a couple of attempts.

And if he thought Vex looked happy before, it was nothing compared to his expression now.

"Really?"

"Yes," he said, trying very hard not to sound like a lovesick puppy,"I....might need to go back eventually. To officially renounce my father's seat in the Magisterium, but...."

He didn't get to finish, as Vex kissed him, moving on top of him, pressing their bodies together.

And as much as Dorian would've liked nothing more than to lose himself in his amatus's embrace, it was time.

He placed a hand on his chest, lightly pushing him away. Just enough for Vex to stop.

"Vex, we ah need to talk."

"There's a phrase no one is ever happy to hear."

"Vex...."

He groaned, rolling off of him. But he still kept close, one hand intertwined with his, kissing it, before he nodded, telling Dorian to talk.

"You scared Josie." He didn't know why exactly he started with that, but the look of mortification was a good sign.

"I know."

Dorian expected him to continue in some way or another, but he didn't. He just massaged the hand he was holding with his thumb.

"Tell me to kill her and I will."

That got his attention. And for a second he thought he'd say yes. "No. My mother doesn't deserve the luxury of being killed by you."

Dorian swallowed. There was so much hate in those eyes. So much pain.

"I told Josephine."

Vexeris twitched. He looked at him, studying him. "It's fine," he said, as Dorian released the breath he'd been unconsciously holding," I'm going to tell them everything anyway."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"No," he said, squeezing his hand," but they deserve the truth. And....and with you here, I know I can do it."

"Bull figured out half of it, by the way."

"He's a trained spy, love. Of course he did."

"You seem entirely too good natured about this. Half of your fortress is terrified that you've lost it."

"I....I just....how did you get here so quickly, by the way? I know Josie must have tried reaching you."

Dorian blinked. "No, I...came here on my own."

The rogue harrumphed. "Careful or I'm going to start believe someone is truly watching over me, too."

"Vex...."

"You were exactly what we needed, when we needed it. Your own words, love."

"So, should I start telling people I'm the Herald's Herald?"

He smiled, his face half hidden by the pillow. "Don't tempt me. All the backlash would be worth it, just to see their faces."

"Imagine their faces when you tell them you're going to marry me. That should make you desist."

Vex went very still and for a moment Dorian thought he'd said the wrong thing.

"You...you still want to do that?"

"Yes," he said, hesitant, his voice now trembling. Maker, what if he didn't want to anymore? What was he going to do? Could he even continue this? After allowing himself to be filled with dreams? What if things had changed? "You don't?"

Even years later, Dorian remembered that smile. Vex had bed hair, was lying on his stomach. He had dark circles under his eyes and his nightmare was far too close for comfort. And yet, it was still one of the happiest smiles he'd ever seen him make.

It made his heart swell, in ways he didn't think were possible.

"Of course I do. There is nothing in this world I want more, than marrying you."


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone available was inside the war room. The advisors, with Charter as the Spymaster. Those that remained of the inner circle. And at the far end near the windows, Vexeris and Dorian, waiting for them to fill the room and close the doors.

Josephine was the first to speak up.

"Shouldn't Maxwell be here too?"

"I....."

"Yes, he should," said Dorian, intervening. Vex looked about to protest, but cast down his gaze, not saying anything.

"While we wait, where is Cole?"

A puff of smoke startled all of them, Cassandra even going for the hilt of her sword.

"I am here," the spirit boy said, his voice sad and broken," I wanted to help. I tried, but it was too much. Too much pain. Betrayal. Too dark..."

"Yes, Cole," he said, clearing his throat," I know you tried. I'm sorry for yelling at you. For that matter I'm sorry for everything I did in the last week. Josie, you most of all."

The woman sniffled, shaking her head.

"So, Boss you going to tell us what's this about?"

"Yes," he said, scanning al, their faces,"but...."

"Vex! Finally! Wait...." Max took in the room, frowning. "Why do I feel like I'm on trial?"

"Close the door, Max."

The man looked worried, but did as was asked, closing the large wooden door behind him. He glanced at Josephine, but stayed where he was. Right at the entrance and in front of his brother.

"Max, what...what did....what happened when I....left?"

"What do you mean? For the Conclave?"

Vex grabbed Dorian's hand, the mage squeezing gently, offering his quiet support.

"No, before that."

"You mean, when you ran away? And stole a lot of coin too. Father was livid for months. Mother too."

Vex actually flinched at that, his mask slipping. But it wasn't the Inquisitor that gave them away. It was Josephine, starting to cry again, stepping away, towards Bull, when Max tried to reach her. The qunari took one look at her and stepped between them, not so subtly telling him to back off.

"Mother lied."

There wasn't hesitation in his eyes. Only a grim sort of determination, the same one that one saw in soldiers, knowing they're about to die.

"Tell me Max, what happened to Lorelei?"

His brother seemed startled by the change of tone. In fact he was eyeing them all with suspicion now.

"The elven girl? I thought she ran away with you."

"No, she didn't. After Mother had her spike my drink with a sleeping drug, she had her killed. I found her months later, in a communal ditch, by chance. I only recognized her because of the earring she had."

"Where are you going with this? And why would Mother...."

"I woke up chained in a dungeon, under our own house. Mother said I had one choice. Either I compiled, marrying the same wench she's trying to have me fuck now, or she'd make me wish I was dead."

There was a profound silence in the room. No one even dared to swallow.

"She whipped me within an inch of my life, then had a healer brought in. Because Maker forbid I had actual proof of what she was doing to me. Every day. Until one day, she says I wouldn't get out until I'd proven to her I could fuck a woman. She dragged me to a bed, where a prostitute was waiting. I refused."

Dorian could feel him trembling. Vex glanced at him and he nodded. Even if he wasn't sure he should reveal the last piece. They were all shocked as it was.

"I...honestly have no idea how long this went on. All I know is that at some point she got sick of waiting and aimed an arrow at the woman's head, forcing her to.....you get the picture," he said, looking away for the first time.

For the longest time, no one talked. Even those who'd known, or had an inkling.

"It's so dark. Dark. Drip, drip, drip. _Maker, I'm counting the time on the sound of my own blood dripping_."

"Cole, this really isn't....."

"It's cold. And wet. And wrong. _Why does she hate me so much? She never cared before_. Wrong. Wrong. Wrong."

"Cole, stop."

" _I will never surrender, you hear me, you bitch! I will skin you alive for this_!"

All of a sudden Cole snapped out of it. The rage he'd conveyed, changing his voice, almost like Trevelyan's. It had them all looking at the Inquisitor.

"Yes, well," he cleared his throat," in my defense, I was missing a sizable chunk of my own skin, when I said that."

"You don't want to kill her now. Death would be too easy. I don't get it. Why is it too easy?"

"Cole, get out of my head."

The spirit looked down, a child feeling scolded. "I know you mean well, Cole. But this is....something beyond your help."

"You feel sick when you see Sera running around naked. She does it to see the shocked faces and you don't tell her you throw up after, because you like to hear her laugh."

"Cole, please, stop."

"I'm sorry. I'm making it worse."

It's Cassandra that speaks up, next, looking at Vex like he was a deer about to bolt.

"How...did you get out?"

"My instructor. He found me eventually. He freed me. The idiot even gave up the last of his mana to heal what he could. That's why the scars are barely visible. My mother shot him with arrows. She meant to hit me, but he pushed me aside, told me to run. And I did."

"And....then?"

"I ran. As far as I could. To Markham. I knew Servis, my instructor, I mean, had a house there. And....I knew I was his heir. He told me years before. Luckily I'd had the sense not to tell anyone. After that, well, licked my wounds, for one. I'd made a few friends in the underworld and..I had to get by somehow."

"You never went back?"

"No. I've never even set foot in Ostwick, since that day."

"Brother...."

"Don't. I love you Max, but...."

"I was just going to say....I'm sorry. I....I should've protected you. It's my responsibility. I should've...."

"You're blind, Max. You've never seen her like I did. And I don't need you to defend myself."

"You....you were sixteen Vex! How....Maker....I don't...."

He had to hang onto the war table to keep himself steady. The Inquisitor looked at him with a measure of pity, before steeling himself.

"Now, any questions?"

"Amatus, this is enough."

"No," he said firmly," full disclosure."

He wasn't sure about this. But he'd promised he'd support him.

"Do you have any proof?"

All eyes turned to Josephine. "I mean, something we could accuse Lady.... _her...._ with."

But before Vex could answer her, she frowned speaking up again.

"You were trying to keep me away from her. I thought you disapproved of my engagement because of your brother, but....that's why you tried to convince me to keep my surname and everything my family owned."

"Actually, from the both of them. I may have not seen my father there, but I doubt he didn't know."

"But you don't know, do you?" said Max, still looking feint.

"No, I don't," he said, stiffly.

"Boss....." The qunari started. "This....explains a lot," he continued. "If you want, I'll interrogate them."

"Yes, we definitely should," perked up Charter. "But nothing too forceful. We want them in good condition, if the Inquisitor wants a public trial."

"No!" They all turned to Vex. " no public trial. I don't want this anywhere near an audience."

"Of course, Inquisitor."

Cullen stepped forward, looking conflicted. He glanced at Dorian, before he spoke.

"Four months," he said, making Dorian tense up. He'd wanted to tell him in private. "Leliana saidshe couldn't find anything on you for four months. It....it fits the timeline. I thought you should know, Inquisitor."

"I....see. Thank you for telling me." He had his polite face on, the one he used to deal with chattering nobles at parties or otherwise.

It was Blackwall who voiced the question on everyone's mind.

"What are you going to do?"

"Honestly? I have no idea."

It was Dorian's turn, as he stepped forward. "I think we can all agree this needs to be resolved. Quickly and quietly."

"We could imprison them."

"On what grounds, Commander? Besides, I don't think the Inquisitor would want them in his own dungeon. If anything, I say kill them."

"It would raise too many questions, Charter. No, I invited them here. I should handle this."

"Josie, it's not....."

"First, I'll send a notice to the Grand Cleric in Starkhaven, make her annul any proceedings. Then I'll get in contact with the rest of the Trevelyan's. I'll get them to force them back and keep them quiet."

"No. I'm sorry Josephine, but this cannot go unpunished."

If war meetings were always like this, he'd underestimated Vexeris's patience. The arguments exploded all at once, everyone arguing over which course of action was the best. Only Cole and Bull kept silent. Besides the two of them themselves.

"Enough! This is getting us nowhere!"

Vex slammed his fist on the table, making everyone stop, drawing the attention back on himself.

"Bull, Cullen and Cassandra will arrest them, discreetly. Interrogate them, find out if my father was involved too. Get that woman to confess, if possible."

He took in a deep breath. "Josie will deal with the Starkhaven Chantry. Blackwall and Sera, you two go around the keep. Tell the people I'm fine, that I just caught a bad fever. Start with the barkeep. It will spread like wildfire through him. Charter, I need you to write to my brother Stephan. Get him here as fast as you can. And send an agent to Markham, to my house. There's a chest, below a loose floorboard. It's marked by a small red carpet with Tevinter's heraldry stitched into it. Inside there's every piece of proof I've managed to collect over the years."

"I want to help," said Cole timidly.

Vex looked at Dorian. He didn't know what to say to the boy, that much was clear.

"Vex, you're not planning to execute Mother, are you? I mean, I get why....but," Maxwell trailed off.

"I haven't decided," he said, among his brother flinch. But he didn't protest. Instead he nodded, following most of the others out.

Only Bull, Dorian and Cole stayed behind.

"Boss, just how far do you want me to go?"

Vex sighed, loudly, passing a hand through his hair, scratching lightly, like he always did when he was conflicted. "Once, I would've said all the way."

Dorian winced, but he tried not to show it. Torture was something he was deeply uncomfortable with. A necessary tool on occasion, he knew, but....Vexeris was for the most part a kind man. Actually ordering someone to be tortured, was different than anything else he'd done. Dorian feared it would change him.

"Do what's necessary, but....try to avoid....physical....techniques."

The Iron Bull nodded, looking at Dorian before leaving. The mage knew what that look meant. He wanted to talk to him. And soon.

"Cole? Can you make sure no one comes through that door? Until I say so?"

The boy nodded eagerly and left. "You too Dorian. I....I need to be alone," he said," just for a minute."

"Are you sure, amatus?"

He gave him a weak smile." I've missed hearing that. But yes. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Have it your way. Do send for me if you need me," he said, trying to muster up his usual flare.


	6. Chapter 6

It came as no surprise, when someone ambushed him, as soon as he stepped out into the great hall. Cassandra, of all people, grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to the lower floor. No one but the inner Circle members were allowed here, in the gallery, filled with rare painting. And the vault. And the Inquisitor's private cellar.

And the little library Dorian had spent months cataloging and cleaning. All by himself. The books in there were priceless and most likely unique. There was no way he would have let anyone else near them.

"We need to talk. How long have you known about this?"

Cassandra was visibly shaken, but her glare was as formidable as he remembered it.

"Hello to you too, Cassandra. It's been years. How have you been?"

The woman grunted, but the others simply waited. Not everyone was here, he noted. In fact, most weren't. It was just her, Sera and Bull. And the qunari didn't look like he wanted to be here.

"Dorian....." she warned.

Her anger died, as Bull put a hand on her shoulder, shaking his horned head. "I'm sorry. It's....I can hardly believe it. I barely noticed the claustrophobia. And according to Bull, there were so many signs, that I just ignored. It's....difficult to accept. I thought I was a close friend and..he never told me any of it."

"Cassandra, even I only know because of an accident. And....I guess he didn't want us to see him as weak."

"Weak? He goes trough shite like that and he thinks he's weak?"

"I never said it made sense, Sera."

"When did you know, Dorian?"

"A few weeks before Adamant."

She swallowed, nodding. "Tell us honestly. How is he?"

"He's better now that Mage-bits here, is back. He was angry all the time, before. Even snapped at Josie."

"Sera! Let Dorian talk."

"She pretty much said it all, Seeker," intervened Bull," whatever the Vint here said, it snapped him out of it. Or did," he smirked.

"Really, Bull? _Really?"_

"Sorry, Cass." He didn't look sorry. Not even a little bit.

"We should get going. Cullen is waiting for us. Sera? Keep the servants away from the passages to the dungeons. We don't want anyone to witness this."

The elf nodded, scurrying away. "Coming, Bull?"

"Give me a minute. Need to clear something, first."

Cassandra gave them both a suspicious glare, but followed Sera out, taking care to use one of the side entrances.

"Want me to kill her?"

Dorian did a double take. Out of all the topics he's expected the qunari to bring up, this was definitely not on the list.

"What?"

The qunari shrugged. "If he were mine, I'd do it."

It took him a few seconds, to get what he meant. "Vex isn't property, you oaf."

"You know what I mean."

"Yes, I do. And you don't want me to remember what you did, while I was in Tevinter," he hissed.

"Ah. I knew he'd tell you."

"Of course he did, you...."

"You know what? You can bitch and whine about it all you want. I gave him what he needed at the time. I don't regret it. But you should keep in mind, that at the end of the day, it was your bloody name he said, over and over. I've seen Sarebaas less attached to their Arvarrad's, than he is to you. So, just answer the damn question."

Dorian swallowed. He'd never seen Bull lose his composure. Outside of dragon fighting.

"Vex wants her alive."

"I asked what you want."

Dorian looked at him, unsure. "I want to protect Vex. I want for him to heal. And I think....he needs to deal with her himself, if he's going to do that."

Bull harrumphed. "Good answer."

He'd been testing him. For what, he had no idea.

"I'll go, now. I'll make her confess, don't you worry."

It took several days. As far as Dorian knew, no one had been tortured. At least physically. Emotionally? Bull probably knew all kinds of tricks on that front.

For his part, Vex refused to talk about it. Not until they were done. He kept saying there was no point, since there could be something they missed.

And then...there were the others. The hardest was, oddly enough, Blackwall. Cullen and Bull,especially, understood trauma, and they treated Vex no different than before. Sera, too, aside from her coming to their rooms and asking, if she should stop streaking for his sake. To which Vex said no, much to Dorian's disappointment. And cookies. Lots of cookies.

_Cheer up, love. She's gotten much better at baking them in the last few years._

He was hardly convinced, but since Vexeris smiled everytime Sera came by with a new batch, the both of them sitting on the roof eating, he didn't put much effort into his protests.

Cassandra looked at him apprehensively every time his back was turned. She behaved normally around him, until he was distracted. Then it was all worried looks and glares at the people that got too close.

Blackwall...he treated him with kid gloves. Like he was about to break at any moment. It got so bad that, one evening at dinner, Vex snapped at him, telling him if he didn't stop, he's assign him on guard duty in Val Royeaux. Where everyone remembered Tom Rainier.

Cole hovered around him, often asking him how he could help. But he didn't talk about what was going on inside his head again. Small miracles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled with deciding whether to post this. it's unfinished and it shows, a lot. But there's a few things in here that would make the ending confusing and that one is my favorite part. :) (and I love the Dorian/Bull dialogue)
> 
> "Spoilers": 
> 
> Bull makes her talk. His father knew, but his mother was the only active participant. Vex executes them both.


End file.
